Izzy's plan?
by MistyNootje
Summary: Clary and Jace are best friends, and Clary is madly in love with Jace. But what happens when Izzy wants her to do something about it? M for lemons… Don't say I didn't warn you! The story's now kind of on a break but I'm definitely planning on continuing it some day.
1. Just friends?

_**Soooo, I've started a new story (again). I'll hope I'll be able to finish it. Already very sorry for my English!**_

Clary has been his best friend for a few years, ever since he moved in next door they were inseparable. They had met for the first time when they were both playing in their garden and he had accidentally threw his ball over the hedge that separated their gardens and the ball had hit her in the face. Yeah, not his smoothest move. He jumped over the hedge – which was like, 10 inches high – and wanted to get his ball. And then he saw the most beautiful green-eyed girl he had ever seen. He tried to pick up his ball but she stopped him and said: "I think someone owes me an apology here."

"I wouldn't know who."

She raised her eyebrows (she wasn't able to only raise one, Jace never understood why, it's easy!). "O, I think you know who I'm talking about Mister Arrogant."

"Nope, still don't, and the name is Jace by the way."

"I suggest you think harder if you want to see your precious ball again."

"Wow, wow, wow, not the ball. It's fine, I'm sorry I hitted you with my ball… And I told you my name. You owe me yours now."

"Here's your ball and for my name, you'll have to try harder."

Then she turned her back on him and walked back to her house. He couldn't stop staring at her untill she was inside and there was no way he could still see her. That was the first time a girl ever turned her back to him. Not long after that, they became best friends, of course she was also friends with his adopted brother and sister, Alec and Isabelle. Just like he was friends with her brother Jonathan. But there was no one he felt as safe with as with Clary.

Every night he sneaked out of his room and he came to sleep with her, not in the way most boys would sleep with a pretty girl like her. No, he needed her to fall asleep. It was only years after he first met Clary that they started sleeping together, it was around her sixteenth birthday, he would turn seventeen that year. It wasn't hard to get in her room because they were neighbours. Her parents knew he slept with her, at first Jocelyn kept walking in on them to make sure they weren't 'doing things they shouldn't do'. His parents didn't really know, but that was probably because he hadn't seen them in months, and probably woudn't see them soon either. Jocelyn and Luke were his parents, more than his biological parents had ever been. Sometimes Clary used to joke he stole her parents, but he knew she was okay with it. At first he thought it was weird that Jocelyn kept walking in, it was not that they saw each other in that way. It was true Jace dropped his party animal image when he started sleeping in her bed but that was just because he really liked sleeping in her bed, and no way she would let him have sex with another girl in her bed. 'Cause yeah, it was true, Jace used to be a huge manwhore, it didn't take long for him to notice how girls reacted to him, except Clary… She never saw him in that way, and she was the only girl he wanted to see him like that. She was beautiful, not just the regular kind of beautiful. No, Clary was perfect on her own way. Most girls with her eyes would wear make up to make them pop out even more, Clary only did that when Izzy made her. She had the softest skin and if she let him, he would kiss every inch of it. Of course she would never let him, but hey… Dreaming always could. He liked to think that he dropped his party animal image because he liked to sleep in her bed but that wasn't really true. Actually, that wasn't true at all… Of course he liked to sleep in her bed but the real reason he didn't sleep with girls anymore was because he was madly in love with Clary. Last time he slept with a girl he saw Clary under him, her emerald eyes, her red hair, her smooth legs, … He murmered in the ear of the girl how much he loved her, no problem there… Or maybe if he hadn't said: "Damn, I love you Clary. You know that, don't you?" Yeah, the girl underneath him didn't think of it as funny. She started yelling at him and called him an asshole… Yeah, that was a good motivation to not sleep with girls anymore. Now he figured he wasn't in love with her anymore. How could he ever be? His father taught him well. "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed". No he wasn't falling for the pretty redhead. He wasn't crazy. When he saw the numbers on his clock flick to 00:00, his favorite time of the night, he stepped out of bed and opened his window. He climbed out of his window, something he thought of as hard at first but that was now just an obstacle between him and Clary. He quickly ran over the grass and knocked on her window. She quickly opened it. 'Hey Jace', she said. 'Hey Clary.' Looking into her emerald eyes he suddenly felt the need to kiss her. Shaking his had to get this ridiculous thought out of his head. Why would he kiss her? They were just friends. 'Something wrong?', she aksed him.

'No, not at all, how can there be something wrong when I'm attractive as hell?'

'Ass.'

'What did you call me?'

'Ass,' she stated in a matter of fact tone.

'O, you're gonna pay for that.'

'Pretty sure I won't.'

'Oh, you better watch it.' He ran towards her and started tickling her. After all those years he knew her weak spots and it didn't take very long before she ended up on the floor. 'Stop, Jace, stop!'

'Sorry honey, but I wonna hear you beg for it,' he said with a devilish smile on his face. 'Not… gonna… happen,' she said between breaths.

'Are you sure about that? 'Cause I can make it a lot worse for you.' He started tickling her even harder and soon she couldn't hold it anymore. 'Okay, please Jace, stop it. Please!'

'Which Jace? I don't know which one you mean?'

'Don't be such an idiot, you're the only Jace around here!'

'I wonna hear you say it, like we practiced.'

'Please Jace, the hottest guy on earth, the one that is nothing but perfection and of which I still don't know why he is hanging out with such an awfull creature like me. I should appreciate him more and give him everything he wants. Happy know?', she sounded slightly annoyed but as Jace started laughing she couldn't keep her laugh in either. Soon they were both out of breath and lying on her bed. 'I hope your ego didn't blow up even bigger than it already is Jace, 'cause I don't know if my room could stand that. Do you want me to open a window to let it out?'

'Ha ha, very funny Clary. You should know me better, I'm the most modest guy that walks this planet.'

'You know that's the stupidest thing to say, don't you?'

'I never say stupid things, everything that comes out of my mouth is interesting, just because it has something to deal with me.'

'You're awful.'

'Kaelie, wouldn't agree with you. She likes everything I say.'

'Yeah, she's a slut. She just wants you in her pants.'

'Jealous much?', he said with a smirk.

'Not at all.'

'You're not serious, who wouldn't like little Jace inside of them.'

'Everyone who has an IQ higher than five.'

'To bad you want me so bad you can't even admit it to yourself.'

'You're crazy.'

'I'm not.'

'Okay than, you're an ass.'

'I would mind what you're saying right now young lady. You wouldn't want to have to beg me again, don't you?'

Clary rolled her eyes at him.

'You're an awful creature, did you know that.'

'No, I explained that to you before. I'm the most awesome human being that walks this planet.'

'Ha, human being… So you have to admit that animals are much sweeter than you are!'

'I wasn't going for sweet, but there walk some pretty cool animals out there, except for ducks. All ducks should be changed into canard à l'orange. I still wouldn't eat it because I don't trust the little bastards for a second but at least they would all be gone.'

'What do you have against ducks? It's not that they do something wrong…'

'Oh yes they do, my little redhead. You clearly haven't seen enough of the world to see the terror ducks bring into our lives. I'll tell you the sad story of when I was a kid and we had some ducks in our garden.'

Clary shifted in the bed to lay down in a comfortable position. She ended up laying her head in Jace's lap and Jace was having a hard time trying not to think about what else could happen in his lap. He pushed this thoughts out of his head before she could notice him getting a hard one.

'I'll tell you the sad story of me and those awful creatures called ducks. Once upon a time, we had some ducks in our garden. It was before an irritating redhead lived nextdoor.'

At those words Clary slapped him.

'Awtch, where was that for?', he asked, acting completely innocent.

'You know were that was for, well go on.'

'Before I got interrupted, I was saying…',Clary rolled her eyes at his annoying tone,'that we had some ducks in our garden. We had a little pond at the back of our garden and the ducks lived there happily. Every morning and every evening I came there to bring them some food. I threw the food into the pond and than went back to the house. One day I decided it would be funny to have them eat the food out of my hand. I laid some bread onto my hand and kneeled in front of the ducks. Instead of eating the bread those monsters started eating my hand. I couldn't move my hand or play the piano for two weeks! All because of those stupid things that didn't see the difference between my extremely hot hand and some old bread. Can you believe that?'

When he finished his story Clary was laughing so hard she thought se would choke. His face clearly not amused he turned to watch Clary. 'That's so not funny!', he said, making and angry face. But that quickly dissapeared when Clary fell off the bed. 'Awtch', it sounded from next to the bed. Soon they were both laughing so loud they had probably woken up the whole house.

'You realise it's just stupid to let ducks eat out of your hands, don't you?'

'I was like nine, how would I know any better? I mean, I was nine and amazingly attractive, how could I know those monsters would try to eat me?' They laughed and talked a little bit longer but not much after that they decided to go to sleep, it was already late and they were tired. Clary took one of the shirts that Jace had left there for her and went to the bathroom to chance. Meanwhile Jace took of his clothes and changed them in the pyjama that was laying next to Clary's nighttable. He slept here so much it was just natural for him to have some pyjamas and extra clothes here. When Clary came back, Jace was already laying on her bed and waiting for her to join in. He took her in his arms like he always did and they were spooning on her bed. 'Goodnight Jace.'

'Sleep tight, my angel.'

The last thing Jace thought before he fell asleep was, why did he call her his angel? He never called her that. Hopefully she wouldn't remember it the next morning.

 _ **Soooo, what did you think about the first chapter? Would you like me to continue this story? I would like to hear your opinions about this. Suggestions are always welcome! I know I'm not really an awesome writer (my spelling must be awfully) but I'm 14 and from Belgium so please forgive me! I'll try my best to improve but please don't be to hard on me. Sooooo R &R, liking and following is also good of course ;) Hoped you enjoyed reading this first chapter. Anyway, I enjoyed writing it! And this autors note is getting way too long so I think it's time for me to end it. Hope you'll enjoy this story!**_


	2. Our morning routine

_**Sooooo, I was planning on updating once a week but then I saw that I actually had some reviews on my story. OMG, I can't believe it! Thank you very much! So here's the next chapter. Enjoy it!**_

When Clary woke up the first thing she noticed was Jace's morning erection poking into her back. The first time it had happened she was embarassed as hell and she pretented she was asleep untill he woke up and got out of her bed. By now, she almost didn't care about it anymore, but still found it a little bit awkward. She thought it was a little bit awkard for a virgin to have a guy's hard one poking in your back, even if it was your best friend's one.

Or maybe especially if it was your best friend's one. That she was madly in love with Jace didn't help of course. Yeah, she had been in love with Jace pretty much since the first time she saw him. Of course not when she felt the ball hit her face but more like the first time she saw him.

Even at ten years old he was already really handsome. He had justed moved in with the Lightwoods after everything that had happened with his parents. Yeah, she had really been stunned with his angelic face and the blonde curls that lay against his head. But even when she only was ten she knew that nothing good happened when you fell for a beautiful boy. That much she knew after everything that had happened between Valentine and her mother. Yeah, Valentine had been beautiful too.

Her brother Jonathan was his spitting image, but he also got the big green eyes of her mother. She had them too, but there everything beautiful about her stopped. She had her mothers hair but her mother's hair was almost straight and it reached her hips. Clary's hair was almost as long but it curled much more, making it look like a big mess, even when she had spent hours styling it. The only one who could handle it was Izzy, but she was amazing with everything that had to deal with outfits. Clary hated everything Izzy pulled her on cause it was always way too short but she had to admit: she did always look good in it.

Izzy, Jace's adopted sister. She had been Clary's friend even before Jace was but they both were more comfortable around boys. So when Jace came into the picture, he was immediately bombarded to be her best friend. Izzy never minded, they had "traded" boys: she got Jace and Izzy got Simon. But there was something they both could relate to: they were both in love with their best friends. Izzy was madly in love with Simon and Clary was madly in love with Jace.

But Izzy was luckier: a few months ago she had confessed her feelings towards Simon and he told her he was madly in love with her too. Eversince they were boyfriend and girlfriend, something Clary was jealous of. Izzy tried to convince her to also tell Jace about HER feelings but Clary wasn't like Izzy. She was the shy kind of girl, and absolutely sure he didn't love her back, and she didn't want to mess up their friendship because of how she felt about him. But because she knew he didn't see her in that way, she was absolutely shocked he had called her angel yesterday night. He never called her that. She couldn't sleep for hours and was thinking about what he had meant with that. Finally she just came to the conclusion that he had probably made a slip of the tongue. He absolutely didn't see her in that way, of that she was sure. So what else could it be? But the what ifs kept attacking her mind and she couldn't let go of it.

She felt Jace waking up next to her. The first thing he did in the morning was slip an arm around her and pull her closer to him. Didn't matter if she was awake or asleep, when he woke up he pulled her closer to him. She actually kind of liked that, it gave her the feeling he needed her as much as she needed him. 'Good morning Clary. Time to wake up.'

'Please, only a few minutes. A few minutes won't harm anyone.'

'But it's a part of your day that you're wasting. I can't believe your still in bed while you could spend a day with me. I know some girls who would kill for that,' he said with a wink.

'Well, then ask them out.' Clary wasn't much of a morning person and Jace obviously was. By now he was used to her morning mood. He actually thought it was kind of funny.

'Ah, but I don't wonna spend the day with them, I want to spend the day with you, my little redhead.'

'O yey, lucky me I guess.'

'Ah, you're starting to get it.'

'I'm still not changing my point of view Jace. You're an ass. Especially in the morning.'

'No you're just crancky in the morning.'

'I'm not. I'm a sunshine to be around, even in the morning.'

'Hey, being cocky is my thing. I'll have to punish you… As in: get out of bed Red. Now! It's time to make me breakfast.'

He picked the nickname years ago, when she started calling him Jace. His real name is Jonathan Christopher, but that was just confusing with her brother who happened to also be called Jonathan. Now Jon wasn't home much anymore but when they were kids it was way to confusing for her to play with two Jonathans. Jace always just said he was the attractive one, but she was way to proud of the nickname she found for him to ever call him Jonathan.

'No way I'm gonna make you breakfast Jace, you can do it yourself.'

'But Clary, I'm tired', he said pouting.

'Then you surely won't mind that we keep laying in bed for a little bit longer, do you?'

'Fine', he grumbeled. She knew she had won and fell triumphant back on the bed. 'But you'll have to help Miss. No way I'm gonna be your slave.'

'Okay, what do you want to eat?'

'Pancakes?', he said with a hopefull smile.

'Fine, but you'll have to do most of the work', Clary answered with a wink.

'You're so cruel, do you know that?'

'O yes, I know.'

They changed their clothes, Clary in the bathroom and Jace in her room, and descended together to the kitchen.

'Okay, can you take all the ingredients then I'll mix them together,' Jace said. 'Okay fine.'

'I'll need sugar, flour, eggs and some milk.'

'Here you go.'

After a few minutes the pancakes were ready to eat. Jace attacked his like he hadn't eaten in a month. Of course Clary knew better 'cause they had had dinner together yesterday and he had eaten with the same enthousiasm. Or should she call it gluttony? That was something that they had in common: they ate way more than the average person of their high and they didn't thickened at all. With Jace, it was normal: the boy worked out WAAAYYY to much… Not that she complained: his abs were amazing (she had seen them while they were swimming. Duuh, get your mind out of the gutter). With her it was just odd: she never did anything that happened to be linked to sporting and just sat on a chair. She knew that was something that most girls were jealous of and Maia often asked he how she did it. But that wasn't a question she could answer, it was not like she did it on purpose or something else ridicoulous. When they had finished breakfast they decided to hang out somewhere together.

'Where do you wonna go Jace?'

'What about the park?'

Clary cringed her nose, she didn't like that idea at all.

'We've been there already pretty much and right now there will be tons of disgustingly in love couples. Can't we do something else?'

'How about we try to get our homework done now and go to Pandemonium later this evening?'

'Sure, I'll see you this evening!'

'I'll see you then Red. Try to look nice so I'm not ashamed to be with you,' he said with the joke obvious in his eyes.

'I always look nice.'

'You obviously spend much to much time with me, but the cocky attitude looks kinda cute on you.'

He left and Clary kept wondering why he had called her cute. She knew she wouldn't get much homework done so she decided to call Isabelle.

'Hey Izzy, would you like to come over this afternoon?'

'You're not hanging with Jace?'

'No, we decided to go to Pandemonium later this evening.'

'I hear it, dress emergency. I'll bring some clothes.'

'No Izzy, don't you dare!'

'You know I will, and you know you'll wear it anyway.'

She was probably right, she always gave in as Izzy put a dress on her.

'Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes then.'

'Yeah, I'm on my way.'

 _ **I always thought it was bullshit that reviews helped with writhing but it's actually true. I actually wrote more chapters then I have posted so I have some thing waiting for you guys… More reviews are always welcome**_ __ _ **And if there's something you'd like to see happening in this story I'm eager to hear it! Love xxx**_


	3. Izzy's dress up party

**Soooo, I realised I really can't work with a day I have to update, I didn't exactly realise I have to go to school… Yeah typical… So I'll work with surprise chapters, enjoy!**

'No way I'm gonna wear this Izzy!'

'But it looks so good on you Clary! I mean, I shouldn't even try wearing a dress like that. You're so lucky you don't get fat.' Izzy looked slightly jealous while saying that but Clary was used to that, Izzy said it almost every time she tried a dress that she proposed on. It wasn't like Izzy was fat, not at all… Izzy was beautiful, but she had to take care of what she ate if she didn't sport. This year she started taking classes in self-defence, she realised she burned a lot of calories with them and started eating like a normal person instead of a rabbit.

'I look like a slut Iz.'

'You realise you're wearing one of my dresses, which means your calling me a slut.'

'You look hot when you wear those clothes, I look like a twelve year old who tries to dress like her favorite porn star.'

'You're calling me a porn star now? Thanks a lot Clary.'

'You know what I mean Izzy…'

'Well, at least I would be your favorite porn star… So I guess it isn't that bad. By the way, don't you think I would look hot crawling over the bed and trying to have sex with the hot guy lying in front of me?'

'Are you serious right now?'

'Yeah, why not?'

'Should I tell you you're dating Simon?'

'He can be the hot guy lying in front of me.'

'Ew, really don't wonna see that picture in my head. By the way, do you think Simon would be a porn star? He would be as red as a tomato during the whole scene and he would probably forget his lines. I doubt Simon has ever watched porn.'

'No, I made him watch it once and you were right, your hair is nothing against the color his cheeks had.'

'You made Simon watch porn?!'

'Yeah… Maybe…'

'And you didn't invite me?! I would have loved to see his face!' Soon both girls were laughing and having fun on Clary's bed.

'You're right, his face was priceless. I don't think I ever saw someone as uncomfortable as Simon back then.'

'But Izzy, back to the dress, I really can't wear this.' Clary looked at herself in the mirror and saw the barely there dress Izzy had made her wear. The thing barely reached over her butt and the back almost reached her butt. The neckline was also cut out too deep, much too deep Clary thought.

'No, of course I wouldn't let you wear that against your will.'

'Thank you, Iz…'

'I remebered I have something much better for you.' Isabelle pulled out an emerald green dress that would nicely bring out her eyes.

'I saw it hanging in a shop the other day and I bought it for you. It was actually going to be your birthday present but special occasions call for special dresses, 'cause Clary, you know: always dress to impress.'

'Wow Izzy, it's wonderful, how much do I have to pay you for it, it doesn't look cheap.'

'Are you crazy, I'm not going to let you pay for it, it's a present.'

'But Iz…'

'No, buts. Go put on your dress and let me see how good you'll look in it.'

Clary putted the dress on and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. She looked kinda good in it. The dress wasn't cut out nearly as deep as the other one and it hugged her figure in all the right places. The green looked absolutely gorgeous on her, it made her eyes look even brighter.

'Wow, don't you look beautiful, I sure know how to dress to impress', Izzy said when Clary came out of the bathroom. 'Who would I try to impress silly girl?'

'Jace of course!'

'Jace?'

'Oh Clary, you know yourself that you have been madly in love with him ever since you met him.'

'No I haven't.' But she knew she was guilty, she was in love with Jace because he had helped her up when she had fallen with her bike, she was in love with him because he had the ability to make her smile when she was sad, she was in love with him because he would never treat her wrong and she loved him because he was Jace. Of course he was also truly gorgeous, like a lion and all gold. But most of all, she loved him because she could be truly herself with him and tell him everything and despite all the things she had told him, he still hadn't ran away. Or she had been completely honest with him untill she noticed that what she felt towards him was more than just friendship.

'Okay, your right, maybe I've had the slightest crush on him but it's not like he will notice me. I mean, he can get every girl on this planet that he wants. He can get girls much prettier than me.'

'But he can't get a girl as sweet and as understanding as you, 'cause there simply isn't another on this planet. And have you seen how gorgeous you look in that dress? He won't know where he deserved to take a girl like you out to Pandemonium.'

'Hahaha, no I'm pretty sure that isn't true… he could take any girl he would want. I'm already lucky he wants to go with me.'

'Clary, you're crazy that you don't see how Jace looks at you.'

'You probably read too much love stories Izzy, Jace looks at me like he would at any other friend.'

'I bet you he will be speechless when he sees you in that dress.'

'You're the best Izzy, I still don't believe you but you do know how to make me feel better.'

'That's what a best friend does. Or at least I'm your best girl friend. Right?'

'Yes, of course you are Izzy, you're the best friend a girl could dream of.'

'Watch your words Clary, you might hurt Jace's ego.'

'That thing is as strong as titanium, no one could take that down. I'm pretty sure of that!'

Both girls had a lot of fun together and Izzy did Clary's make up. Her eyes popped out even more because of the eyeliner and mascara Izzy had put on. For one time Clary had let her go with the smokey cat eye Izzy seemed to like so much. But only so she could give her veto on the lipstick.

'You sure you don't want me to give you this lipstick.'

In her hand Izzy helt a lipstick that was even redder than Clary's hair.

'No way I'm gonna put that on, it will look ridiculous on me. Plus, imagine how it would curse with my hair.'

'Yeah you're probably right, enjoy that I say this 'cause it's probably the first and the last time I'll say this to you when it comes to make up and clothes.'

'I can't believe you think I have a bad taste in clothes!'

'You were T-shirts with disney characters or cartoons on it. That's what I call bad taste.'

'Not true.'

'Whatever.' Izzy turned her around to look in the mirror and asked: 'So what do you think?'

Izzy had focused on her eyes and had given her the most beautiful cat eye she had seen in… Like forever. Izzy had done her hair in a beautiful braid, she absolutely didn't know how she had done it but the thing was a straight as a candle. Clary had never managed to do that herself. Sometimes she was really jealous of Izzy's skills.

'Wow Izzy, it's beautiful. But couldn't you have done something about the freckles that are covering my face?'

'No, they look cute on you. I wish I had freckles.'

Clary wrinckled her nose. 'No, you really don't want to be stuck with those.'

She tried to imagine Isabelle with freckles all over her face, thinking about it, she was almost sure that Isabelle would pull it of great. She's Isabelle, she can pull of everything. The girls ordered some take out at Taki's and started watching Pitch Perfect together.

'I absolutely love this movie', Isabelle said.

'Yeah, did you know there came out a second one?'

'We should really go watch it together, don't you think?'

'Absolutely.'

Half an hour after they finished the movie, the doorbell rang. 'That's probably Jace, go open the door Clary. I want him to see your dress!'

Clary walked towards the door with Isabelle following her just a few inches after her. She was a little bit nervous and hoped that Jace would like the dress, 'cause Izzy was right. She definitly wanted to impress Jace. She grabbed the doorknob, pulled open the door and…

 **Just two questions: 1. Who's standing at the door?**

 **2\. How will he/she react to Clary's outfit?**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **xxx**


	4. Time for… Karaoke!

**Soooo, time for the next chapter. You're all lucky I'm in such a good mood tonight ( if had 92% on my exam for the cello, you won't believe how happy I was!) 'cause I wasn't planning on uploading another chapter untill the weekend. But here it is! Enjoy!**

There he stood with his mouth wide open, looking at her. 'Wow, Clary, you look amazing!'

'Not to embarrassed to go with me?'

'I would never be embarrassed to go anywhere with you. It would look like I had the most beautiful girlfriend on this planet.'

'Ooowww, so sweet Jacey!' She gave him a peck on his cheeck but meanwhile she couldn't stop wondering what he meant by his words. Would he really mean she was beautiful? Or was he just giving her a compliment? Or was there really something more like Izzy suspected? Aaargghh, all this questions were killing her slowly. All she wanted was going out with Jace. He was perfect. A gentleman when needed, protective, perfect looking and the sweetest boy she had ever known. Every girl would be lucky to have a guy like him. "Clary!", Izzy called her from her room upstairs.

'Sorry Jace, do you mind if I go check on her? Wouldn't want her to break anything.'

'Sure, you can't keep the queen waiting,' he said with a grin.

'Thank you, you're a hero, she would kill me – or my room – if I kept her waiting.'

'I know, that's why she isn't alowed in my room'

'Clary! Where are you?! Emergancy up here!'

'O shit, I have to run!'

'What's up Izzy?'

'Nothing, I just wanted to tell you to have fun and stick to the plan.'

'I don't know Izz, I'm not sure I can do that.'

'Nope, no backing out now, you're gonna do it and you're gonna see that I was right.'

'Or I'm completely gonna embarrass myself and I would never be able to talk normal to anyone ever again.'

'You won't look ridiculous silly, I came up with the plan.'

'That's exactly what I'm worried about.'

'Hey! I never embarrass myself when I go through with one of my plans!'

'No that's true, but you do like to embarrass me, so I'm sorry if I'm a little bit careful with what you tell me to do.'

'No need to be sarcastic. Come on Clare, you know I would never do anything to embarrass you in that matter. Please I just want to know I was right all this time and I want you to do that… Pleeaaasseee?', Izzy said with huge puppy dog eyes. 'Aargghh, you know I can't resist those eyes Iz, put them away please!'

'Depends, are they working?'

'FINE, I'll go through with it! Happy now?'

'Actually, yes!'

'Aarrgghh, you're impossible!'

'Thanks!'

'Can I go downstairs now?'

'Yeah, wouldn't want to keep you and Jace apart any longer', Izzy said with a wink.

Clary rolled her eyes and went back to Jace.

'Ready to go princess?'

'I'm not your angel anymore?'

'You… you… you heard that?'

'Yeah, I'm not deaf Jace.'

'I… I … I'

'It's fine Jace, I know you didn't mean it that way Jace.' Was it just her imagination or saw Clary a flash of relief in his eyes?

'Yeah, sure… So, are we going now?'

'Yes, it's been long time since the last time I've been in Pandemonium.

'Saw the last changes to it?'

'No, what did I miss?'

'Well, a lot actually!'

'Like what idiot? You didn't give me a hint at anything!'

'Okay, okay, relax, I'll tell you everything.'

'Shoot, I'm listening.'

They get in Jace's car and he starts telling everything.

'Well, there are a few new cocktails in the bar and they decided to get some more waitresses, so if you're still looking for a job… I suppose you could always try there.'

'Yeah, sure.'

When they arrived at the club there was a karaoke-evening going.

'You didn't tell me they were doing this!'

'Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise, I signed us both so you'll have to sing Clare Bear.'

'I so hope you didn't give me that name.'

'No, you'll see there.'

'And by the way, who says I want to sing in front of all those people?'

'Well, clearly, I do.'

'Ass.'

'If you call me that you must at least call me HOT ass.'

'Hmmm, I've seen better.'

'So you have been checking me out?'

'What?!'

'Well you said you've seen better, so you must have at least looked at my ass once. And I know that once you look at me you can never stop.'

'Fwiewww, I didn't think that was possible but you're ego has even blown up more than before. Congratulations! I didn't think it was possible!'

'O, very funny Fray.'

'Well, thank you. I appreciate your like of my humour.'

'And my ego is huge?'

'Yes.'

Then their conversation was cut of by the mike.

'Ladies and gentleman. Another round of applause for this preformance. Now it's the turn of "Golden Boy" singing… "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. Good luck!'

'You really called yourself Golden Boy?'

'Wait 'till you hear my nickname for you little one.'

'I'm not little! And you gotta be up there idiot!'

'Thanks, I could've never figured that out by myself', he said with a wink. 'What would I do without you?'

'Haha, go up there.'

Jace climbed up the podium and said: 'This one is for someone very special.'

Then he started singing, and his eyes never left Clary's.

 _ **I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow**_

 _ **Let it take me where it wants to go**_

 _ **Till you open the door there's so much more**_

 _ **I've never seen it before**_

 _ **I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings**_

 _ **You came along and you changed everything**_

 _ **You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around**_

 _ **You make me crazier, crazier**_

 _ **Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes**_

 _ **You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

 _ **I watched from a distance as you made life your own**_

 _ **Every sky was your own kind of blue**_

 _ **And I wanted to know how that would feel**_

 _ **And you made it so real**_

 _ **You showed me something that I couldn't see**_

 _ **You opened my eyes and you made me believe**_

 _ **You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around**_

 _ **You make me crazier, crazier**_

 _ **Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes**_

 _ **You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

 _ **Baby you showed me what living is for**_

 _ **I don't want to hide anymore**_

 _ **You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around**_

 _ **You make me crazier, crazier**_

 _ **Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes**_

 _ **You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier**_

 **So how did you like Jace singing a cute song to Clary? Absolutely CUTE no? BTW, the song is Crazier ( by Taylor Swift ). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one! And what do you guys think Izzy's plan is? R &R please!**

 **XXX**


	5. He can't be thinking about me

**Hey, here I am again with another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing this. I'm always soooo happy to read your reviews to this story! They actually make my day. Anyway, if you have any questions for me just ask them and I'll try to answer them. Of course I won't tell how the story ends ;). Wait, see and read if you want to know. Enjoy this chapter!**

He couldn't be talking about her, could he? No, the only way he saw her was as a friend. She had known that for years. He could have any girl he wanted. He stopped sleeping with random sluts some time ago, but that didn't mean he was interested in someone like her. All she could think about was Jace and his song. Many other performances passed and Jace came to her. 'So, how did you like my song?'

'Well, I hope this doesn't blow up your ego even more… but it was awesome!'

'I knew it Fray, still not able to resist my charm, are you?'

'I said I liked the song, I never said I liked you.'

'Ow, hit me right in the heart there, you're lucky I am really sure of myself.'

'Like I didn't notice idiot.'

To anyone else it would seem they were fighting but this was just their normal behavior. To Clary, Jace was almost her second big brother, with as only difference that she wasn't madly in love with her actual brother. Ew, that would be like, just gross.

'Take care Fray, you'll hurt my ego if you keep going on like that. And everyone can confirm I'm already an insecure boy that doesn't need a bad girl bullying him.' While saying that he pulled up the saddest face he could master and looked almost hurt at her.

'You're not expecting me to believe that, are you?'

'Well, I don't know, maybe?'

His big smile had already returned and she knew he didn't mean any of his last words.

'But now for serious, did you like my song?'

She could see in his face he really valued what she thought about it.

'Honestly?', she said in the most serious tone she could master.

'Yeah, of course.'

'Well,… I… Loved it! Jace you were amazing up there! I never knew you could sing like that.'

He let out a breath she didn't notice he was holding.

'That's a relieve for sure. Damn Clary, you had me worrying for a second there.'

'You didn't actually think I would say something else, did you?'

'Well, I don't know… Maybe… I never actually sang on a karaoke night and… I don't know. Don't want to make a fool out of myself.'

'Jace, is there anything you don't excel at?'

As soon as the words had left her mouth she couldn't believe she had said them. Luckily Jace just laughed, but seconds later he was serious again.

He said something under his breath but as she asked him to repeat it he said it didn't matter. Clary thought she had heard him say: 'there is, getting you out of my head.' But that couldn't be true… Jace didn't think that way about her… That was the only thing in her life she was really sure about. Damn, if he did she would have figured it out long time ago. They were best friends… She knew everything about him… But on the other hand, he also didn't know how much she liked him. So, maybe? No Clary, you can't get your hopes up, she scolded herself. You can't be serious right now. How many times do you want to get your heart broken by him? He might be gold and perfect and sweet and the best friend you have and free and everything you want and so much more and… Are you being serious right now Clary, she asked herself. First of all you're talking to yourself, in your head and second of all, so much for not falling for Jace's charms again. But she knew she was lost and would be for a long time after that. 'So Clary?'

'Yes?' She turned to Jace to look at him and she saw the nervousness in his eyes. 'What's up Jace, why are you looking so nervous?'

'Oh, nothing but… Would you want to dance with me.'

'Of course, please tell me that wasn't were you were so nervous about.'

'Actually, I was.'

'Ooohhh, that's cute Jacey but you do know I can't deny you anything.'

'No, that wasn't it… I was nervous you would say yes and started dancing on my feet like last time.'

Her face fell and she tried not to look to dissappointed, but of course it was Jace and he saw immediately when something was wrong with her.

'Hey, what's up Clary, you know I didn't mean that, right?'

'Yeah, of course.' But she couldn't help but feel rejected by him and she felt her heart break again. Aarggh, why did she have to be in love with her best friend. He lifted her chin up so she must look him in the eyes. 'Hey Clary, you know I like you a lot, right. It was just a joke. And just so you know, I was actually nervous you would reject me and I would end up dancing alone. That wouldn't do my ego and my reputation well.'

'Yeah, I know.' She forced a smile and hoped he would buy it. Maybe it was because it was dark or maybe he just didn't care that much, but he didn't see how fake it was.

'But I meant what I said, I do fear for my toes every time I dance with you. Never know what damage you're gonna do this time.'

After that she might have "accidentally" stepped on his feet a few times.

They danced through a few songs together and then the voice of the club owner came through the speakers announcing it was the turn of the next performer on the karaoke stage.

'Another round of applause for this performance. So now it's the turn of,' he frowned and tried to read the name on his paper. 'Strawberry Shortcake?' Clary couldn't believe Jace had called her that. Oh, he was gonna pay for that later. Now she'd just have to settle with sending him a furious glare and a promis to herself to go through with Isabelle's plan. Oh, you're going down Jace Herondale, the best part is you don't even know it yourself. 'So, Strawberry Shortcake, I hope that's how you pronounce it, can you come on stage please?' Clary moved to the stage and got up next to the club owner. She had never met him in person but now she saw him she wouldn't have held him for the type to own a club… He was just too… - How do you say it nice? - … Aged. Well, not her problem. 'So Strawberry Shortcake, you'll be singing…

 **Thank you all for reading this! So my question to you: what would you guys like for Clary to sing in the next chapter. Of course she's singing it for Jace** **And did you like this chapter? R &R please!**

 **xxx**


	6. Meeting Sebastian

**Oh my gosh, thank you all so much for the reviews! I loved them all and thanks for all the songs you guys came up with I really couldn't think of anything myself. Anywayyyy, I picked "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. I mean, who wouldn't agree this song is perfect for her situation? It was suggested by a Guest reviewer and I couldn't answer to the review so if your read this now: thank you very much for your great idea. Here is the next chapter of my story.**

'….You Belong with me by Taylor Swift! Good luck Strawberry Shortcake!' O my god, Clary thought to herself, she had to go to the stage. Some gave her a microphone and she heard the music starting to play. She looked to Jace and he gave her an encouraging look, telling her she could do this. That was all she needed to start singing. Every word for Jace, but she didn't look at him, she just couldn't do that or she would give her feelings away.

 _ **You're on the phone with your girlfriend**_

 _ **She's upset**_

 _ **She's going off about something that you said**_

 _ **She doesn't get your humor like I do**_

 _ **I'm in the room**_

 _ **It's a typical Tuesday night**_

 _ **I'm listening to the kind of music**_

 _ **She doesn't like**_

 _ **And she'll never know your story like I do**_

 _ **But she wears short skirts,**_

 _ **I wear t-shirts**_

 _ **She's cheer captain**_

 _ **And I'm on the bleachers**_

 _ **Dreaming bout the day**_

 _ **When you'll wake up and find**_

 _ **That what you're looking for**_

 _ **Has been here the whole time**_

 _ **If you could see that I'm the one**_

 _ **Who understands you**_

 _ **Been here all along**_

 _ **So why can't you see**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **Walking the streets**_

 _ **With you in your worn out jeans**_

 _ **I can't help**_

 _ **Thinking this is how it ought to be**_

 _ **Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself**_

 _ **Hey isn't this easy**_

 _ **And you've got a smile**_

 _ **that could light up this whole town**_

 _ **I haven't seen it in a while**_

 _ **Since she brought you down**_

 _ **You say you find I know you better than that**_

 _ **Whatcha doing with a girl like that**_

 _ **She wears high heels**_

 _ **I wear sneakers**_

 _ **She's cheer captain**_

 _ **And I'm on the bleachers**_

 _ **Dreaming bout the day**_

 _ **When you'll wake up and find**_

 _ **That what you're looking for**_

 _ **Has been here the whole time**_

 _ **If you could see that I'm the one**_

 _ **Who understands you**_

 _ **Been here all along**_

 _ **So why can't you see**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **Standing by, waiting at your back door**_

 _ **All this time how could you not know, baby**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **Oh, I remember you driving to my house**_

 _ **In the middle of the night**_

 _ **I'm the one who makes you laugh**_

 _ **When you know you're about to cry**_

 _ **I know your favorite songs**_

 _ **And you tell me about your dreams**_

 _ **I think I know where you belong**_

 _ **I think I know it's right with me**_

 _ **Can't you see that**_

 _ **I'm the one who understand you**_

 _ **Been here all along**_

 _ **So why can't you see**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **Standing by or waiting at your back door**_

 _ **All this time how could you not know, baby**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **Have you ever thought just maybe**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

She didn't look at Jace the whole time she was singing this song just for one reason: the second she would look into his eyes she would just jump of the stage and kiss him. Dramatic much? No, not at all. Just honest. But just at the end of the song she made the mistake of looking at him, it was just natural for her to look at him whenever she needed comfort or something to give her a little boost. Of course Jace was also looking at her, she was on a stage, in front of everyone singing a song. Like, why wouldn't he be looking at her? Probably, the whole club was looking at her. But, there were Jace's eyes, golden, perfect and she assumed she just imagined that but he looked proud of her. Yeah, why would he be proud of her? C'mon Clary, she scolded herself, don't be ridiculous… You know he's not feeling the same way about you you do about him. Life isn't a fairytale… She thought she would've know that by now. Well, apparently not. But yeah, there was Jace, and there was she, trying her best to not jump of the stage and go tell him how she really felt about him.

She had concidered telling him a lot of times but backed out each time because she wasn't sure about his feelings – or actually she was but she was sure he didn't like her that way – and she didn't want to ruin their friendship but thanks to Izzy's plan she would know it soon without having to tell him how she felt about him. Seems like the perfect way out, no? Well, there was just one problem: what would she do if his reaction to Izzy's plan confirmed what she already had been thinking? What if she couldn't stand being in the same room as him because she couldn't stand his rejection? What if she decided that she wanted all or nothing of him? What if it didn't work out the way Izzy wanted and she had to tell him why she was acting so ridiculous? What if she needed to tell him how she really felt about him? What if… C'mon Clary, are you starting again? Oh damn, I'm again talking to myself, in my head, she realised. This really can't be good, maybe it means I'm going out of my mind wondering about what could be. But on the other side, I was just thinking of the consecuences of Izzy's plan, that isn't talking to yourself, is it? No, it probably isn't but this surely is.

Okay, stop it Clary, you need to focus! 'Hmmhmm,' she heart the club owner cough next to her. She looked at him in confusion, really not knowing what he was coughing for. Maybe the poor man was just sick. 'Would you mind to leave the stage Miss Strawberry Shortcake?' O, so that was what the coughing was about… She felt her cheecks turn red in embarrassment, she couldn't believe she had been dreaming of Jace and just didn't notice that the time she had to spent on the stage was over. As soon as she got down a boy came over to her. 'Hey, my name is Sebastian, and you are? I assume your name isn't really Strawberry Shortcake.'

'Haha, no it isn't. It's just some silly nickname my friend started calling me when we were younger. The idiot never stopped using that to embarrass me. My real name is Clary and nice to meet you Sebastian.'

'Ahh, just call me Seb, I hate to have to act formal. We met in a night club… Not the usual circumstances anyway,' he said with a wink. 'And by the way, you could surely make Strawberry Shorcake your artistic name. That was quite some singing you did up there. By far the best I heart this evening.'

'O hahaha, no I'm more into art, singing isn't really my thing.'

'Well, with you, at least it could be. If I sing it sounds like there's a pig being killed as slowly and painfully as possible.' At those words they both started lauging. This Sebastian guy was actually kinda funny, Clary thought to herself. And hot! Well, not as in Jace-hot, but still. He had almost white hair and eyes that were such a dark brown they were almost black. He had the body of an atlethe and she would bet all she possessed on him having a really nice six pack.

'Well Clary, would you like to dance with me?'

'Yeah, of course, I'd love to. As long as you promise I'll get revenge on Jace for calling me Strawberry Shortcake for the karaoke.'

'Yeah sure, but first: you promised me a dance here Clary.'

'Yes, if I remember correctly I did. And I'm not one to break my promises so how would you like to dance now?'

'Perfect!'

Just as her and Sebastian entered the dancefloor a slow song started playing. She was kinda uncomfortable because she hardly knew the guy and now already being that close to him felt… weird. There was no better way to describe it.

'Oh, sorry. You don't have to dance with me now if you don't wonna. I can wait untill the next song. I get if you don't feel comfortable being that close to me.'

And just because he said that Clary decided she was being ridiculous and said: 'No, it's fine. I promised you a dance so a dance is what you'll get. As long as your not weirded out by me I'd still like to dance.'

'Weirded out by you? Why would I be weirded out by you? You're an awesome girl and I'd really like to get to know you better. Mind to play 20 questions with me while we dance?'

She gave him a look that must have been confused. He really was the first hot guy that was interested in her in that way. Jace was hot but… Not interested. But here he was, a hot looking dude asking to get to know her better.

'No, not at all. Shoot your first question.'

'Okay, so since you know my name really is Sebastian, Verlac if you'd like to know, what's your full name?'

'Couldn't you start with a less embarrassing question?'

'Nope, and now you just made me more eager to know.'

'Argh, someday I'll kill my parents for naming me this but my actual name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. And just so you know, if you tell anyone I'll feel obliged to kill you.'

'I promise I won't tell anyone,' he said with a smirk, one she knew all to well of Jace when he was up to something bad. Usually bad for her. Oh oh… 'So now it's your turn to ask me a question Clary.'

She hadn't come up with any questions so far so she asked the first that came to mind: 'How old are you?'

'I just turned 17 last summer.' The questions went on like that for a little longer as they both tried to impress the other by giving the dumbest answers possible (because everyone knows you have to be really smart to act dumb… Duuuhhh) The song was coming to an end and so was Clary's inspiration for questions. She knew she shouldn't have asked this one but she didn't know anything better so she just went with it: 'Do you have a girlfriend?'

'Already eager to know Clary?', he said with a teasing wink. 'But for your information no I don't. But hopefully, at the end of the night. I will.' And with those words he kissed her, full on the lips.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! See you in the next one! What do you think will happen now?**

 **xxx**


	7. Of course Jace was there

**Sorry, it's been a long time since I last updated but I'm starting my exams next Friday… Wish me luck! I'll try to update one more time before I start but I really don't know when I'll have time to write. Anyway enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews I got on the last one! Keep that up!**

 **And to bella0246: of course I picked your song! It was really an awesome suggestion that I could never have thought of myself so thanks to YOU! And about the rambling: don't care about it. I do it quite a lot myself ;)**

OMG, what the hell was he doing? Clary pushed him away but that didn't matter. 'Beautifull, you aren't thinking, I think you're blown away by my kiss.' And then he kissed her again.

'Stay off of me!', she yelled.

But Sebastian's hands never left her body and he came in for another kiss. Luckily that was the moment Jace decided to show up.

'I think she told you to stay off of her.'

'Well, I think that's none of your business, who are you? Her boyfriend? No you can't be, she told me she didn't have a boyfriend and you're way out of her league.'

Even with Jace standing in front of them Sebastian still kissed her again. She tried to pull away but with his hand he made sure she couldn't move her head. He tasted awful and kissing him felt like being pulled into a dark hole. All things that had attracted her to him were suddenly gone and she saw him as what he was: an extreme sex addict. Jace pulled Sebastian off of her and punched him in the face.

'I think I need to show you some manners', Jace said.

'I think you're just mad that I'd have gotten here in my bed before you could've gotten her in yours.'

At those words Jace just lost it, he threw himself at the buy and started punching him.

'Don't ever say such things again, you have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.'

Men in who wore all black started to walk to the two fighting boys. They pulled Jace and Sebastian away from each other. Jace seemed to give up fighting but Sebastian kept trying to escape and get to Jace again.

'I think it's better for the three of you to leave now', the man holding Jace said. He loosend his grip on Jace and when he noticed Jace wasn't trying to escape he let go of him completely.

Jace wrapped his arm around Clary's shoulders and walked to the door of the club with her. After them she heart Sebastian yelling he'll find her and that he won't be so nice with her than. Without realising it Clary started to cry and Jace wrapped his arm even tighter around her.

'I'm so sorry I even let that idiot talk to you. I feel so stupid for not noticing earlier what he was planning on doing to you.'

'Jace, there is no way you could have noticed that. I mean, it was my fault: I should have payed closer attention to who I was talking to and I should have tried to get away as soon as I noticed there was something odd about him.'

He was being totally Jace, blaming himself for something he had nothing to do with. She had tried to tell him so many times and for so many things that there was nothing he could have done but as always it didn't help, he just kept feeling bad about it.

'I could have come sooner to you, damn I shouldn't even have left you alone. What if something far worser had happened? What if he got his way and got you into his bedroom? I don't think I could've lived with myself if that would've happened.'

'Hey, Jace, listen to me. There's nothing you could've done. I'm just glad you were there in time to stop him.'

She shuddered a the thought of Sebastian raping her in one of the rooms upstairs that were made for couples that couldn't contain themselves.

'I just can't believe I almost let something like that happening to you Clary. I can't believe I didn't see that guy making a move on you the first time.'

'Jace, you're my friend. Not my babysit. I'm supposed to be able to take care of myself by now. You don't have to always be there. You can't always be there.' Was it just her imagination or did she see him slightly cringe slightly when she said friend? Probably just her imagination, 'cause that's all he would ever be to her: a friend, her best friend but always just a friend. She had known that probably from the first day she had met him. But still, even knowing that she had somehow found a way to fall in love with him. Yeah, found a way, like it was really hard. She almost snickered before she realised she was talking to herself and Jace would want her to explain what was so funny. No, falling in love with him was probably the easiest thing she had ever done. Like, how could you not fall in love with someone as perfect as him? But Sebastian was right about one thing: he was waaayyy out of her league. Jace stopped the car right in front of her house.

'Would you like to come inside?', she asked him.

He didn't need to think about it twice: considering he'd be sleeping in her bed and his parents probably weren't even home he nodded his head.

'Yeah sure.'

He followed her inside.

'Huh, were are Jocelyn and Luke?', he sounded surprised that they weren't there. That was indeed strange: they were almost always still in the living room to make sure they came home safely.

'O right: I forgot. I don't want to weird this out or something but they aren't home for the weekend.'

Clary just hoped he woudn't go: he would almost always sleep in his own room when her parents weren't home. Sleeping in her room gave her the feeling of doing something behind their backs or so she had told him once. Of course Jace believed her, but actually. If her parents weren't home she just got too tempted and she didn't want to ruin their friendship because of her feelings. But tonight, after all that had happened with Sebastian she didn't want him to go. She still didn't want to ruin their friendship but she didn't want to be alone tonight.

'Oh, I should probably go then. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or something.'

'No Jace, please stay.'

He looked confused like he didn't know what to do.

'Please, I don't want to be alone tonight.'

'Okay, I'll stay. Anything you want Clary.'

It was really nice of him to say that but it made her think of all the things she really wanted. All the things she really wanted, but couldn't get. All the things involving him.

Yeah, she wasn't sure before but now she knew: she was going trough with Izzy's plan. She needed to know the truth, even if it would hurt her. After tonight she would finally know if Jace liked her as more than a friend.

 **Soooo, what do you think Izzy's plan was to help Clary figure out if Jace like her as more than a friend? And do you think he likes her as more than a friend? You'll find out in the next chapter! ;) R &R!**


	8. Time to act

**Soooooo my darlings, here's a new chapter. I think I updated sooner than usual, or is that just my thought? Anyway I'm super excited for you guys to read this chapter. I'm so lucky with all the review I get! Please keep it on ;)**

Jace and Clary were in Clary's house now. Jace knew he should go to his own house, he lived next door: wasn't hard to reach, but he knew Clary was still upset about the thing that had happened wit the Sebastian guy in the club.

Although Clary did seem a little bit distracted after they had entered her room. But maybe he should just speak for himself, he also was a little bit distracted. He kept wondering what the hell he was feeling when Sebastian had kissed Clary. He almost felt… Jealous? No, that can't be true… Jace Herondale doesn't get jealous, that just isn't his nature. He's the one who makes other boys jealous, not the other way around.

But still, the moment he saw Sebastian and Clary kissing, he had never felt anything like that. Maybe he was just angry at Sebastian because Jace had already seen that Clary wasn't enjoying the kiss. Yeah, that was probably it. It wasn't like he never had the chance to kiss Clary, Izzy had almost always dared them to do that whenever they played truth or dare. But on that Jace and Clary easily agreed: they'd rather strip off one piece of clothing than kissing each other, that would just weird things out between them.

Jace was sitting on Clary's bed while she looked around her room for the pants that went with the pyjama top she had in her hands. Jace had never understood how she could live in such a mess, he himself was obsessive with clean. He just couldn't stand it if his room was one big mess. He wouldn't find anything and yadada yadada. There's no way he could live like that, but on the other hand: in Clary's room it would be creapy to be all clean.

Her mother had once made her clean up the whole room and when Jace entered he felt as if he was still in his own room, except for the walls in like, every colour possible. Most of the time he just had to have Clary in a bed with him to fall asleep but that night it took him much longer than any other night… Maybe he just felt too much at home, the place in this world where he doesn't want to be at all.

His parents just kept fighting and he couldn't stand it anymore. That was when he practically moved in with Clary. But, as he had said: that one day her room looked almost like his and that made him feel uncomfortable. But luckily, the next day her room was again the big mess it had always been and Jocelyn had never made her clean her room again. She probably figured it was useless anyway.

Clary had finally found her pants and Jace expected her to go to the bathroom to change her clothes. But instead of doing that she turned around and faced away from him. Jace had already drank a little bit too much so instead of worrying what she was planning on doing he just got excited hoping she would undress in front of him. Since when did he have this thoughts about Clary?

Now came the moment he had to be honest with himself: he had always had this thoughts about her. He had never really admitted it to himself because he thought that if he would just act as if those feelings weren't there, they would dissapear. And now Clary had to ruin it by pretending to going to undress herself in front of him. She had done that before, she probably didn't do it on purpose (she probably just forgot for a moment he was in the room watching her, but she would soon realise and go to the bathroom nonetheless), but he surely dreamed about her when that had happened. Yeah, she would always leave him with a hard one when he woke up in the morning after a dream like that.

How he hated that he couldn't have her because she was his best friend. But than the question came: did he just want her for her hot body of did he want her for her and the amazing person she was. Any other boy that knew her like he did shouldn't have to think twice about it: they would've fallen in love with her the moment she said her name and started to talk to them. Because, who wouldn't fall in love with her? She had an amazing personality and just managed to make everyone around her smile. She loved like other teenagers would fight: all the time.

But he was Jace Herondale, and Jace Herondale doesn't fall in love with anyone. He just wants girls for the sex and then he would just get rid of them. Nah, who was he kidding? Jace Herondale definitely fell in love, and the person he had fallen in love with was standing right in front of him and… undressing herself? He just couldn't believe he was actually seeing what he was seeing. Was Clary just lifting the dress over her head while he was still watching? And awake? No c'mon Jace, he thought to himself, this is just a dream. Time to wake up or you won't fit in your pants tomorrow morning.

But he didn't wake up and he also didn't feel like he was dreaming. But how could this be real? Clary, the most self concious girl he had ever known if it came to her body undressing right in front of him. He pinched himself in the arm but he felt the pain so he had to be awake.

Clary had gotten rit of everything but her underwair and turned around to face him. And that moment exactly was the moment Jace couldn't take it anymore: even if this all turned out to be a wonderful dream or an awful joke, he had to do this. This was too much for him to just ignore. 'You know what, fuck it. I can't do this anymore', he murmered to himself, she probably couldn't hear him. So he stood up and rushed to Clary. When he finally reached her, it felt like an eternity even if it could only have been a few seconds, he picked her up and kissed her, full on the lips.

 **Jace finally acted, jeeej! I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. For the next chapters the rating of this story will go to M, I'm sorry for all you sensitive readers out there but I just couldn't help myself. You'll just have to skip the next three chapters or just read it 'cause it's CLACE! Anyway, I hope you aren't to mad at me!**

 **Love!**


	9. Getting steamy

**_So, I'm actually really proud of myself, I managed to put on a chapter just before my final of Latin *reallyproudface. I know I made you guys wait pretty long and I'm sorry! Soooo, this chapter is the first one I'm going to rate M and even if I don't think it's really necessary yet… You can't be sure enough! Enjoy!_**

Clary just couldn't quite believe what was going on. This couldn't be true. Jace, Jace freaking Herondale on who she had had a crush for as she could remember, was kissing her, Clarissa Adele Fray, an averege, redhaired girl. She just couldn't believe Izzy's plan had actually worked, 'cause who didn't think of that as a crazy plan? 'Undress yourself in front of him and I'm sure he'll confess what he feels towards you, you're dropdeath gorgeous Clary', Clary thought that were the excact words Izzy had spoken to her when she had first came up with the plan. Clary rembered asking what would happen if Jace just didn't see her in that way, the way she saw him. Izzy had all but laughed in her face. 'O Clary,' she had responded, 'I don't think you ever saw him looking at you, otherwise you wouldn't doubt he liked you. I'm serious, I've never seen that look in his eyes. I'm pretty sure he's head over heals for you.'

Clary had just hoped Izzy wasn't mistaken about Jace. But here she was, in Jace's arms while he was kissing her and she could finally put her arms around his neck and let her fingers slip through his hair, she just couldn't rember how long she had been willing to do that. At the same time she felt Jace's hands tangle themselves in her hair.

She felt him slide his tongue over her underlip asking her for entrance, which she gladly gave him. She still couldn't believe this was actually happening. She could really taste him in her mouth, he still tasted slightly like the beer he had had back in Pandemonium, but strangly she didn't find it repulsing like she thought she would. After all, she didn't like beer at all: it just didn't taste good. But she should have known: with Jace she wouldn't have cared what she she tasted in his mouth, as long as his taste was mixed with it. 'Cause yeah, she could really taste HIM and not just the beer. She compared the kiss to the one she had had with Sebastian, or more the one he had forced her to share with him. He had not only forced himself on her, he also didn't kiss half as good as Jace did. She thought she should return the favour to Jace and started sucking on his tongue, earning a loud moan from him. 'Clary, you have no freaking idea what you are doing to me, do you.'

'Why don't you just show me?', she whispered against his lips. He quickly surrended and kissed her again. After a few more minutes they broke apart, both gasping for air.

'You know I love you, right Clary? Damn, I don't know how I got myself to wait so long untill doing this to you. But after tonight, after seeing that guy kissing you in Pandemonium and seeing you undress yourself in front of me, I just couldn't hold myself back anymore. I'm so sorry Clary.'

Why was he apologising? He hadn't done anything wrong, actually he had been amazing.

'What?', she asked him in confusing.

'I'm so sorry, I'm not anything better than the Sebastian guy from the club. I can't believe I just forced myself upon you.'

'Forced? I don't think you're getting the whole picture Jace.'

Now it was his turn to look at her in confusion. 'What the hell are you talking about Clary? I practically trew myself at you and I'm sure that you'll have some bruises on you hips tomorrow morning from where I held you. I'm so sorry, I should have known better after what happened with Sebastian.'

'You're clearly not getting this Jace. This wasn't anything like with Sebastian. With him I tried to get away, with you I just wanted more and more. I don't get why you think you forced yourself upon me. I was actually quite enjoying myself if you hadn't noticed. And about the bruises: I'm not made of glass and I'm happy you held me that strong or else I would've toppeld over and landed on the ground. I don't know what you were thinking but that would have been a lot painfuller than you holding me.'

He looked at her as if he wasn't really sure she was serious about all she had said and his next words confirmed that: 'You're really sure you aren't hurt or something?'

'Jace, I had the greatest minutes of my life. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to kiss me, hoping you would notice me someday. Actually, this all was Izzy's plan. She wanted me to do something about this huge crush I have on you. So she decided that me undressing myself in front of you would surely get you hot enough to act.'

'She was right. Damn I thought you'd give me a heart attack Fray.'

With those words he kissed her again. Clary couldn't control herself anymore and she plugged her hands under his T-shirt while she tried to lift it over his head. Jace was happy to help her and soon he stood topless in front of her. And damn, he was looking good. It wasn't like she hadn't ever seen him topless before but wow… She had never realised he looked that good. Or she just couldn't enjoy it like that earlier, always feeling guilty about checking her best friend out like that.

He kissed her again and he kept sliding his hands over her back and the rest of her body. And damn, she was hot for him. She also slid her hands across his bare torso, enjoying the feeling of him naked beneath her.

He had picked her up and now he was walking towards her bed, never stopping kissing her. When he put her down the shock of landing on the bed made her hands slip more downwards and… On the now really hard bulge in his pants. She looked up at him and as she saw the pure pleasure in his eyes her hands went up farther to his beltbuckle and undid it. Her eyes must have mirrored his as he started massaging her breasts. Damn, nothing had ever made her feel that good before.

 ** _I think you all can guess what is coming next! Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!_**

 ** _XXX_**


	10. Get it on (part I)

_**Soooo, my sweet little readers. Cover your eyes 'cause it's about to get dirty. Clary and Jace are starting there lemon scene. I hope I didn't do an awful job on writing the next few scenes. Enjoy them!**_

Damn, Jace just couldn't believe it: Clary was lying on him while they were in her bed, all alone in the house. And the best part had yet to come: she was kissing him, Jonathan Christopher Herondale, while she was only wearing underwear. He just couldn't think of anything he had done to get this lucking. He was massaging her breasts and the noises that escaped her mouth went straight to his now rock hard dick.

Her hands creeping towards his private area also didn't help.

She had undone his beltbuckle and he was slightly hoping she would also unbuckle his pants and pull them off. His hard one was really uncomfortable, even painful but he wasn't sure she would do something like that and doing it himself would just weird everything out, it would suggest him wanting more. And what if Clary was just playing around? It couldn't be she wanted to go that far.

But it hurted like hell, the fabric of his boxers being way to tight. Luckily for him Clary seemed to have noticed his struggle, or she just came with the idea herself, and she unbuckled his pants. She struggled getting them off of him probably due to the facts she was still hovering above him and her arms just weren't long enough to reach his feet. He gladly helped her and kicked of his pants himself.

Now they were both only wearing there underwear and Jace just didn't think it was fair she had to keep on two pieces of clothing while he only could wear one. Nope, definitely not fair he agreed with himself. In one swift move he pulled her bra off, probably breaking a few pieces of it, but who cared? He obviously didn't and Clary was still moaning above him so at the moment she also didn't care. Tomorrow morning she would most likely be furious, but as long as he could held her in his arms now he didn't care what would happen in the morning. Although he was slightly hoping she would be his girlfriend after all of this.

'Jesus Christ, Jaaaceee', Clary moaned above him, effectively pulling him out of his thoughts. He was still massaging her breasts but also noticed his other hand had creeped dangerously close to her underwear. Damn, why did she have to wear this sexy lace thing? Did she always wear this? Why in god's name hadn't he ever noticed that before?

Too bad he wouldn't allow her to wear it much longer, it would have to come of soon. Clearly, Clary was thinking the same 'cause they moved their hands simultaneously to each other's underwear. While Jace pulled of her underwear she did the same to his and he could feel his painfully hard dick being freed. Finally, he didn't know how much longer he could put up with it.

But than Clary did something he never thought she would do. She started kissing him somewhere around his heart and kept lowering herself untill she was at his…

'O gooooddd, Clary', he moaned. Clearly happy with his respond she took all of him in her hand, not a little bit intimidated by his size. She stroked him and did it feel good! No one had ever touched him like that before, other girls just wanted to have sex with him hoping he could give them a good time or really just to brag about it to their friends. But Clary…

He was at loss for words when her soft and small hand kept stroking him. He just couldn't believe Clary was doing this. Sweet innocent Clary that turned all red if someone talked about sex and the one time they had watched porn together (he really didn't know why she had agreed to that, maybe she just wasn't in the mood to argue with him) her face had been almost as red as her hair. And now she was…

Jace kept moaning and appearently she liked his reaction because she took his length in her mouth. Jace was practically done as soon as he felt her mouth around him. Did she feel good! His moans just got louder and he took Clary's hair and head in his hands, trying to control himself and not just start fucking her mouth: she deserved better. But damn the things she did to him.

He just couldn't take it. And just as he thought it just couldn't get any better, of course she found a way to somehow making him enjoy this even more. She moaned around his freaking cock and he could feel it vibrating all around him. Damn, he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He tried to warn Clary before he would spill everything in her mouth, girls found that disgusting and he surely didn't want to disgust her but… It was also so embarrassing for him to have to tell her she got him all worked up. He couldn't believe he hadn't lasted longer, a girl had never succeeded to get him all worked up with only her mouth. Jace Herondale needed the real thing. And even then not every girl could satisfy him. But she was Clary…

'Damn Clary, I'm going to come, you should probably… Just… Get… Out… Of… My… Way…', he managed to get out between moans and heavy breaths, trying to keep it in long enough for her to pull away. But she just shook her head and started talking, his cock still in her mouth, leaving him feeling amazing and making it even harder for him to not just spill his load into her mouth. She said, freeing him: 'What if I don't want to pull away? I want all of you Jace.'

Maybe it was the sensation that ran through his cock because of the talking around it, that felt bloody good! Or maybe it were her words confirming to him he didn't need to hold it in any longer that made him spill his load. Anyway, he just couldn't hold it in any longer. Him, Jace Herondale, the one a girl had to be absolutely fantastic to make him cum while they were actually having sex was now falling apart because a girl that even was a freaking virgin had taken his dick in her mouth and in some odd way she had managed to make it feel fantastic. No, he knew why she had succeeded: she was Clary, the girl he was head over heals in love with.

And maybe also because she was fantastic, he never had anyone that made the foreplay feel so good. And so he was falling apart underneath her, while she just kept sucking and swallowing everything he spilled, not letting a drip of his seed land on the bed. And he had to admit it, no girl had ever made him feel that good. After he had come down from his height he quickly turned them around with just one move so now he was laying on top of her.

Time to return the favor to her.

 _ **So this was part one! Hope you enjoyed it and that you are know waiting for the next one. DUH DUH DUH DUUUH. I just want to tell you this isn't going to be an all lemon story now (I don't think I'll write a lemon ever again, at least not soon) and that there is still going to be some plot. So please tell me your thoughts about this chapter!**_

 _ **Anywayyyyy… This hasn't has to do anything with this story but: who has seen Sweeney Todd: the demon barber of Fleet Street? I went to see the musical for my birthday – yes it's my birthday Tuesday, so I deserve some more reviews than usual ;)- and it was amazing! Anyone who agrees with me?**_

 _ **Lots of Love!**_


	11. Get it on (part II)

_**Soooo, it's my birthday today so I decided I would post a new chapter as a present for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it! Next lemony scene. Now it's Jace's turn. ;)**_

She couldn't believe she had actually had taken Jace's… manhood in her mouth. She was still worried about what could have happened if she had done something wrong and Jace had rejected her or, even worse, what if she had hurt him? She was glad she hadn't, she had seen his reaction, it was pretty obvious she hadn't hurt him. By the time he had tried to warn her he was going to spill she felt so good she had actually found the courage to just suck up everything he spilled. She really didn't get why girls found it that disgusting, it was amazing to share something so intimate with someone you loved. And the look on his face had told her he had liked it a lot. Now he had them flipped around and she lay underneath him.

'Wow Clary, I can't believe you actually did that!', Jace said. Clary felt her cheeks going crimson..

'No need to be ashamed of anything Clary, really.'

'I… I didn't hurt you? Did I?', she had tried to assure herself that she hadn't just a moment ago, but what if she had totally misunderstood how he reacted? She really needed him to confirm to her she hadn't done anything wrong.

'Hurt me?', Jace let out a small chuckle, 'you can't actually believe you hurt me. Damn Clary, you were amazing! If you really want to know, I never had anyone who could get me to lose it with just their mouths.'

'Really?'

'Yes, Clary. Only you have ever done that to me.'

'Well, first time for everything I guess', and she winked at him. Again he let out a small chuckle. At first she didn't quite believe him when he told her she was the only one who had ever made him cum with her mouth only but then she saw the honesty in his eyes and she remebered something she had known for a long time about Jace: he wasn't a liar. Even if you'd rather have him lying to you 'cause the truth hurt too much. And there was something else in his eyes that convinced her he wasn't lying. Surprise. Like he couldn't believe himself what she had done to him. With that she felt a little bit proud of herself, after all… She still was a virgin… And then Jace suddenly remembered her of where she was by placing his hands on her breasts, making them erect immediately.

'Jace, before you do anything else… You know you don't have to return the favor right? I don't want to pressure you to do anything. I know you aren't into the whole foreplay thing… So if you just want to get it over with… Just know you don't have to. Okay?' That was probably the most awkward speech she had ever given. Jace looked at her with a look of extreme confusion. 'You know Clarissa Fray, you really are something else. Most girls would only do what you did to get me to return the favor to them. I should have known you weren't anything like them. The only reason I hated foreplay is because all the girls would only dissapoint me and then expect me to make them feel good. But you Clary, damn I never wanted anything as bad as trying to make you feel even half as good as you made me feel a few minutes ago.' And before she could answer Jace descended his mouth on her right breast and she couldn't think of anything to answer him. Luckily he didn't expect an answer so she could just lose herself completely in the sensation he was giving her. While Jace was sucking and nibbling on one of her breasts his hand was massaging the other one. When he thought it had been enough he switched nipples so both of them would get equal attention. Not able to think about anything but how good he made her feel just by touching her breasts she hadn't noticed his other hand slipping further down untill he slipped one finger into her slick folds.

'Damn Clary, your so wet.' All she could do was moan in return. He started playing with her clit and she almost lost it. How the hell did he make her feel that good without even really entering her? Desperate for some friction she started rubbing herself against his hand but noticing what she was up to he removed his hand.

'Tut tut tut Clary. Patience. All good things take time.'

He kissed her lips again but soon after that he started decending his lips to her neck and over her collarbone. But he didn't stop there and kissed both of her nipples, sending a wave of pleasure through her. Decending further he kissed her stomach, abdomen and… Finally, he kissed her where she wanted him the most. She absolutely got why all the girls wanted him so bad, he knew how to give them a good time. He slit one of his fingers into her entrance and slowly moved it up and down, while Clary moved her hips in time with his finger. Sensing she wanted, no NEEDED, more he stuck in a second finger and that was all it took for Clary to fall apart. She felt like the things Jace had been doing to her was like taking an elevator up to the nineth cloud or, even more, to heaven and now she was taking the free fall. She only hoped Jace would catch her before she could hit the ground. Colors exploded around her and all she could see were mixes of all the bright colors she had ever seen. Of course it was Jace who could make her feel this way, who could make her see all the colors. He had always been her muse, ever since they were kids she had been drawing him. She had never showed him, scared he would think she was obsessed with him and he would have distanced himself from her. She had drawings of every part of Jace she had ever seen. His long, slender hands, his abs, his cheeckline, his eyes… Oh, his eyes. She had a whole sketchbook dedicated to his eyes. Their color, their expressions, their shape… And mostly the way she fantasized they would look at her if he was as in love with her as she was with him. How he looked at her now was even better, as if she was the most beautiful creature in this whole world and he still couldn't believe he had been lucky enough to be with her.

'How the hell did I ever get lucky enough to get someone as beautiful, smart and perfect as you Clary?', Jace asked. At moments like these she really wondered if he could read her mind.

'I'm the one that's lucky Jace, someone like me doesn't usually get someone like you.'

'I don't think you see yourself clearly, not like everyone else does.'

'It's not like I had people standing in a row to be friends with me Jace, you're the only one I have. You could be friends with anyone so I really don't know how I got lucky enough to deserve you.'

'Clary, I could hardly stand how the boys in the lockerroom talked about you, I probably would have hit one of them if I had realised how much I loved you. I thought, no I tried to convince myself, this was just how every friend acts to one another. But I should have known better. I love you Clary Fray, with all my heart. I wouldn't know what I would do without you.'

'I love you to Jace.' She kissed him again.

'Sure you want to go all the way?', he asked her.

'Very sure. I don't want to miss out on anything when it comes to you.'

 _ **So can I get some extra reviews because it's my birthday? I also started writing a new story (about Jace and Clary, duh), I'm not ready to put it up yet but if you guys want me to I'll put the summary in the next chapter and then you guys can tell me if you like it.**_


	12. Get it on (part III)

**_Soo, I'm sorry it took me so long to update again. Or at least, it felt like a long time to me. I was with my grandparents and they have no Internet. Seriously, I love them, but who doesn't have Internet? But at least I found some time to write now. I finished this story (don't worry, there are a few more chapters after this one) and started a few new ones. And for all of you who were wondering: I turned 15. Enjoy!_**

Hearing Clary say she wanted all of him made him feel excited, but in some way a feeling that was almost… nervous? No, it couldn't be, Jace Herondale doesn't get nervous. Especially not around a girl. Who was he kidding? Jace Herondale DID get nervous, almost every time it had something to do with Clary. There was no denying it: he was whipped up and head over heals in love with the girl underneath him. And knowing she was going to hurt and he was going to be the reason of it made him lose all his common sense. No way he was going to hurt her, but she was looking so good and he wanted her so bad.

'Jace, what's wrong?', she said looking up at him. 'Did I do something wrong?'

His eyes widened at that. How could she think she did anything wrong? Was she completely out of her mind? Didn't she know how perfect she was?

'No, of course not Clary it's just…', he trailed off. It was not like he didn't want to answer her question but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable or something.

'It's just what Jace? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?'

'It's just that I'm so damn scared to hurt you or something even worse. I'd never want to hurt you.'

'And that's why I love you so much Jace and I trust you completely. There's no need to be so nervous around me. I'm not made of glass and I'm sure I can handle you.'

'But damn Clary, what if I do hurt you? I've never been with a virgin before and I don't know what to do.' He was putting his soul out for her to see, showing her all his shattered pieces. 'What if I hurt you Clary?' Tears were streaming down his face now. He wasn't sure she could see him, there was only one thing he was sure of at the moment: He was madly in love with Clary and he sure as hell wouldn't hurt her. But he should have known Clary would be there to pick up his pieces and comfort him.

'Jace, you can't actually be that nervous about this. I know I'm still a virgin but I'm sure you'll be great.' She had him feeling slightly better but he still had to make sure he wouldn't do anything to mess up what they had now.

'How could you know? Maybe I'll hurt you really bad and make you hate me.'

'Jace, I'll know you'll be great 'cause you're you, you're great at everything you do. Don't worry. Please Jace, I need you.'

And because she had him wrapped around her little finger he oblied to her wish. And maybe also a little bit because he couldn't contain himself any longer with her laying beneath him. So he lined up in front of her entrance and then he remembered something rather important. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about this sooner. 'Damn Clary, I didn't bring a condom and I can't risk you getting pregnant.' He felt mostly dissapointed but also a little bit relieved, there was nothing to be nervous about now. But the dissapointed part of him won clearly so when she said there was no need his head jerked up and he almost just took her. 'Cause, damn she was perfect. 'Clary, I really don't want to get you pregnant. As much as I want you', he gulped before he could continue, his voice even lower than before,'I really don't want to ruin your life like that.'

'That wasn't what I meant Jace. I'm on the pill, have been for a long time now. Jocelyn all but forced me to around the time I turned fifteen, saying you can never be sure enough.' He gulped again at the thought of her being completely naked against him, he would actually be able to FEEL her. The thought alone did tricky things to his mind. He asked one more time, to be completely sure: 'You're completely positive about this?'

'Positive.' And because of that one word, only one freaking word, he couldn't contain himself any longer and he slowly entered her. Whimpering softly at how tight she was he threw his head in his neck.

'Damn Clary, you feel so freaking amazing… So freaking tight.' How was he supposed to get a grip on himself as she was so… Wow. But then he hit her barrier and he felt the wave of nervousness crashing over him again. Clearly sensing him tense up Clary said: 'Remember Jace, no need to be nervous. Now please… Please just take me.' He still didn't know how to do this but he decided on the bandage option and quickly pushed in the rest of the way. He saw Clary tried to stop it but the tear escaping and running over he cheeck was like a bucket of icecold wather being dropped over his head. 'Shit, I'm so, so, so sorry Clary', he said while trying to pull back out of her. But she wrapped her legs around his waist. 'Don't Jace, please don't pull back. I want you.'

'But I hurt you Clary and I don't want to hurt you even more than I already did. You have to understand. I can't do this to you. I feel like I'm taking abuse of you.'

'I practically begged you to do this, I don't think this can be in any way considered abuse. Just let me adjust for a moment.'

Not long after that he felt her starting to move and she almost sent him to heaven by just thrusting her hips up once. He held on to the last bit of his willpower 'cause he wanted to make her come with him. He thrust into her, groaning at how tight she was. And at how amazing she made his name sound while moaning it, he never thought any girl could make him feel that good. He knew he couldn't hold it in much longer, luckily for him she was close too and with a few final thrusts he send them both over the edge. He spilled all of his hot liquor deep into her and felt her walls pulsing around him, making him feel more than amazing. After they had both come down from their hights he pulled her closer to him. 'I love you Clary.'

'I love you to Jace.'

He wrapped his arms even tighter around her and tangled their legs. The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was: so this is what heaven feels like.

 ** _Soo, did you enjoy this chapter? Please review! I love you all!_**

 ** _Love_**


	13. What did I do?

_**Jippiieee! I survived my finals and I had good grades for almost all of them! (except for History, I didn't fail it but it wasn't great eather) I'm also really proud of my final of Latin (it was good, damn I was happy) so thanks for your encouragements! Enjoy the next chapter of my story, the morning after scene. Maybe it isn't completely what you expected 'cause it's a little bit odd after all they said the night before but I needed some drama and this seemed at least a little bit logic, who could blame Clary for doubting Jace? He can be an asshole sometimes.**_

Waking up, Clary didn't remember anything of what had happened the night before. Everything seemed normal with Jace laying beside her. She turned around to have a look at his face, he looked always much younger when he was asleep. But then she noticed something odd: they were both naked. And that was when all the memories of the night before came rushing back to her. Jace kissing her, moaning her name and… having sex with her. How could she have done that? What was she thinking? Now she had definitely ruined their frienship forever. Jace didn't spend time with his flings after he had had them. How could she have been so stupid? She wouldn't know what to do without Jace as her friend, he meant the world to her. Tears started spilling and rolling down her cheecks. For the first time in months she didn't wait for Jace to wake up too and she left the bed and the comfortable warmth that came with it. She pulled on the first jeans and t-shirt she could find, not bottering to wear a bra or panties. As fast as she could she rushed downstairs and of course, her mom had chosen this exact day to wake up soon. As soon as she saw Clary's tearstained face she rushed over.

'What happened Clary? Why are you so upset?'

But Clary couldn't find the courage to tell her mom what had happened last night, her mom would most likely try to kill her and then Jace.

'It's nothing mom, I'm just a little bit confused. I need some time alone I guess.'

'Oh okay, where is Jace?'

'He's still upstairs, I didn't want to wake him but I really had to pee and after that I decided to just come downstairs.' Clary felt horrible because of all the lies she was telling her mother, but she really couldn't tell the truth: her mom would totally flip out if she found out Clary and Jace had had sex.

'I have to leave now, Luke wanted to show me something.'

'Yeah, go… I don't want to keep you here.'

'Sure you'll be alright Clary darling?'

'Yes of course, Jace will probably wake up soon so we can hang out with each other for a while.'

Her mom hesitated but Clary assured her again she was fine so Jocelyn left. Clary found some sticky notes next to the phone so she decided to leave Jace a note, like that she could let him know she respected his rules and that she would follow them. After writing the note down she rushed outside and ran for three blocks straight, she didn't want Jace to find her and ask her why she had ran away from him. She saw a park somewhere on her way and decided to go sit there on a bench and think about all the things she had done wrong. Not much later she saw a bench and she decided to sit there, the park looked almost empty and the few strangers that passed her didn't took notice of the teenage girl crying on a bench in the park. When she sat on the bench she could swear even the weather was mocking her: she could swear she saw the words "mea culpa, mea maxima culpa" written in the coulds.

'Yes stupid coulds, it is my fault! It is my own stupid fault! Are you happy now, do you like seeing me broken?'

Now the few people that were passing her did look at her, but who could blame them? She probably looked like a total nutcase to them. As if that wasn't enough, it started to rain. The rain came pouring down from the sky and everyone around her rushed to get some kind of protection against it. But Clary didn't, she just stayed at her bench and screamed: 'Freaking fantastic! Now I'll also get soaked. But honestly I don't care whatever you do to me! You took Jace away from me by one stupid mistake! Give me a cold, and when you're busy, let my die of it!'

Clary knew she was being ridiculous and was acting crazy, but at the moment she just couldn't care. She wanted Jace to come and get her, to tell her she wasn't just a flinge, to tell her he loved her. But she knew that would never happen and that she had lost Jace forever now. How could she even think undressing herself in front of him would be a good idea? No offence to Izzy, but that was the most ridiculous plan she had ever heard. She should have just told him, like that he could just turn her down and they also wouldn't be the same. But if she had done that she wouldn't have to deal with the memories and how good his lips felt on hers.

 _He tasted like all the perfect things in the world: apple, mint, JACE. Of course he also tasted slightly like bear, something Clary had never really liked. She didn't find it disgusting but, no it wasn't her favorite drink. But of course, on Jace everything tasted like heaven. His lips were soft under hers but he pushed them hard on hers._

At the moment she had thougth, no HOPED, it was because he loved her too and he was laying all his passion in the kiss. Now she knew better. It had been just so he could have her to sleep with him. She had never thought Jace would do that to her. But there were so many rules broken that night.

' _Clary', he moaned against her mouth._

' _Jace', she moaned back at him._

' _You know I love you.' At that she was so surprised she had frozen for a moment. She hadn't expected that at all._

' _I love you, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern/Fray, whatever you decide to call yourself, for now.' He winked at her. 'Someday I'll call you Clarissa Adele Herondale, a few minutes after you made me the happiest man on this planet.'_

 _Oh, how she had wanted that to be true._

She couldn't believe she had been foolish enough to fall for him, even when everyone could see he was trouble. She couldn't believe she had fallen for his charm, his looks, his Jaceness… Snap out of it Clary, she commanded herself. He won't ever be yours. How could you even think someone like him would even consider going out with someone like you. He could have much better, hotter, smarter, what-ever-he-wanted-er girls. How could she believe he would settle down with her just because they had been friends for ages and he'd seen her semi-naked.

' _He did tell you he loved you',_ a voice in her head.

'Oh shut up!', she screamed loud enough for the whole parc to hear. Again she got some weird looks from people who passed her and who were clearly wondering if they sould take her to the hospital to make a scan of my brain, but she didn't care. She had known for ages she was crazy.

Crazy about Jace.

 _ **There are only two chapters after this one, so enjoy the last bits of this story, maybe I'll write a sequel someday, but at least not yet. Anyway, the vacation has started! My dad proposed to go to Tanzania, does any of you know if it's fun? It would be the first time I went there.**_

 _ **Love**_


	14. Why?

_**OMG! Only one chapter left after this one! I can't believe I made it that far! I hope you guys are all enjoying this story and the new chapter you guys get today!**_

When Jace felt around in the bed Clary wasn't there. He wasn't really concerned 'cause although it didn't happen much that she wasn't there when he woke up, it had happened before. Just to be sure he hadn't just fallen asleep in his own bed for some stupid reason the night before he opened his eyes just the slightest bit. Nope, he really was in Clary's room. Than it hit him, she probably felt awkward about what had happened the night before between them. He got up and started looking around the house, hoping to find Clary somewhere. When he came downstairs he saw the note on the fridge and assuming she went to do some grocery shopping he started to read it.

 _Dear Jace,_

 _Jace,_

 _Herondale_

 _Jonathan_

 _You must be laughing at me now, for being so stupid._ _Damn, if I wasn't so sad about you leaving I'd be laughing to._ _You did a great job, I'm your newest conquest. At least I managed to keep you for a few years. You were the best friend I ever had,_ _I'll miss having you around to talk to when I need it._ _At least there's one thing we can both agree on: I'm stupid for falling for you. I knew you never looked at your flings after you had them and although I knew that I didn't care about the consequences, I just wanted you. So I got you, and now I lost you._ _I love you and I'll always will._ _Sebastian was probably right, I'm not good enough for you._

 _I can't stand being around you now_ _, I'll just burst in to tears._ _So please make sure that you're gone when I come back from my morning run. Like that you don't have to tell me what I already know and you don't have to go through the awkward stage of sort of breaking up with me, although we never had something._ _(I wish we had though, like that there would be something I could fix)_ _Anyways, I'm trying to make it easier for you and me._

 _I love you,_

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Kind regards_

 _Damn I don't even know how to stop this_

 _Just_

 _Clary_

 _Fray_

 _Clarissa_

What was she doing? Was she shutting him out?

 _No, she can't be. I love her she can't leave me. I need her. I…I…I… I want her so bad! I need to find her and tell her that it wasn't like that to me, that I love her way too much to just let her go. But how do I tell her? And how am I going to find her? She can be anywhere right now! Maybe I should just wait for her here and surprise her when she comes back. How could she ever think I only wanted her for sex? She should have known how much I really love her, how much I need her. How can I ever live without her smile, her hair, her eyes… O god her eyes. Don't think about her eyes Jace, don't do it you'll be shattered._ But he hadn't realised he already was. He hadn't realised the tight grip Clarissa Morgenstern/Fray –whatever- had on his heart. The tears had already start spilling out of his eyes and he could bearly breath. The sobs raged through his body and he sank to the floor.

That was the same position Jocelyn and Luke found him in about an hour later. 'Jace, Jace! Are you alright?', Luke asked. But Jace couldn't hear anything, all he could think about was how I couldn't handle losing Clary, she was his whole world.

'Jace!', now it was Jocelyn calling his name and although he hadn't heart Luke now he looked up at her. But only because he had thought it was his Clary calling him. No, not his Clary anymore.

'Jace, what's wrong honey?'

Jace couldn't answer because the sobs where still taking over his body. He felt Luke trying to pull him up and when Jocelyn came helping him they managed to get him up te stairs and in his bed.

'Jace, I really need you to tell me what's wrong? What made you so upset?'

'Cl… Cl… A… Ry…,' he managed to say between sobs.

'Clary, what did she do honey?'

'N… N… No… Thing. It's… all… my… fault.'

'Hush hush, first calm down and than tell me what has happened and what is your fault.'

It took Jace another fifteen minutes to calm down but after that he managed to tell everything from the beginning to Luke and Jocelyn.

'We were out clubbing yesterday and after singing karaoke some guy started talking to Clary. I decided to stay away from it because they seemed to have a nice time and I'm not Clary's boyfriend so I can't tell her who to go out with. But of course I kept looking at them to make sure he didn't do anything wrong. Then he kissed her and I got really jealous so I started nearing them. But I saw Clary pushed him away so I just wanted to get her and ask her to dance with me. But then Sebastian – that's the guy I was talking about – forced her to kiss him again so I beat him up. We decided to come back home and go to sleep early. But when we came in Clary's room she started undressing herself in front of me and I couldn't help myself. I had been so jealous in the club and now she was there, looking beautifull and fucking undressing herself in front of me. So I stood up from her bed and started kissing her.' Jace didn't know how much he could tell in front of Jocelyn and Luke, but Jocelyn had already guessed.

'And then you had sex with her.'

Jace just nodded.

'Tell me more, that's not why you're so upset, I hope.'

'No, I… don't regret that, not really. I just regret what happened because of it. After I woke up I noticed Clary wasn't in bed with me anymore so I got up to look for her. And then I found this note.' He showed the note she had left for him and while Jocelyn and Luke were reading it the tears started to spill again. Jocelyn looked up from the note and opened her mout to say something. And that's when they heart the door downstairs. Clary had come home.

 _ **Oh oh, what's gonna happen now? Would you guys like for me to let them end up together or are you into the tragic stuff and would you like for them to have missed their chance and never be together? Anywaaay, I'll try to update this story before I leave for camp 'cause otherwise it will take more than a month before you get the next update. Please review to let me know you like it, what you think will happen and how you'd like it to end!**_

 _ **Love you all**_


	15. Endgame

_**OMG, this is the last chapter – at least for now, maybe I'll continue it someday. I'm so excited for you guys to read this and finally know how it ends! In two days I leave for camp (16 days) and then Tanzania (19 days) so I won't have much time to write but I started some new stories which I will post after summervacation – 'cause I will barely be home. Anyway, I'm ranting, enjoy!**_

Clary came home and Jace was still there with her parents. Clary didn't understand how he could do this to her. Didn't he get how hard this was for her? She was losing her best friend (if she could even call him that, best friends don't do such things to each other) because of some stupid mistake she had made one night. How could he make this even harder for her? She got that he didn't feel the same way about her as she about him but he'd been her best friend for all those years, it couldn't be he didn't even feel a little bit for her. Not love, not even friendship, but it couldn't be he didn't care the slightest bit for her? He couldn't hate her like that, trying to make it even harder for her could he? And that's when she lost her temper.

'How could you do this to me? Why are you still here? I asked you to leave, so please just leave. Isn't this hard enough for me? Don't you care even the slightest bit for me? How can you be so freaking cruel and careless? Don't you care about anything on this planet? Do you even know what caring about somebody means? Well, I'll try to explain it to you. It means you try to protect the people you love, not hurt them. But I don't think you can understand that with that ice cold heart of yours!' Clary didn't think she had ever yelled that hard in her life.

'Clary, stop it!', her mother yelled.

'No mom, you stop it! I'm your daughter, not he! You should be helping me now, standing by my side. You don't get to say anything when you're standing there, right next to him. You're freaking helping the bastard that hurt your daughter, your only daughter. Is there no one I can trust?'

'Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, now it's been enough! I don't have to do anything just because I am your mother. And I certainly don't have to do anything that I don't agree with just because you are my daughter. 'Cause Clary, now you're the one that is wrong. Didn't you ever thought about Jace's feelings when you ran away this morning? Don't go blaming him when you're the one to blame!'

'You bitch, this isn't even your business! What the hell do you have to say about all of this?'

Clary's mom looked like she wanted to yell back at her but this was the moment Jace chose to entertwine.

'It's okay Jocelyn, I can handle this myself. Can you just leave us alone for a moment?'

Clary's mom looked a little bit surprised by this but she quickly recovered of it and left the room with Luke. When she was about to leave the room she turned around and said: 'Okay Jace, but as soon as she starts bitching, makes you cry again or you need us, don't hesitated to call us over, okay?'

'Yes Jocelyn, I'll just yell or something like that.' Jace looked really uncomfortable now. But what had Clary's mom meaned by again? It's not like she had made him cry before. But then Clary noticed something that she hadn't seen in her rage when she came walking in. His eyes were red and he did look like he had recently cried. The only time she had ever seen him like this was when his family started to really fall apart. He had come to her then and Clary had tried her best to make him feel better, she tried everything she could to make him happier. Jace didn't cry, she had never seen him cry before that night, and he hadn't cried again after that. Clary had been really worried about him back then. It remembered her of a conversation that she and Jace had once had. He told her he had to be strong and he couldn't bend, that that would make him weak. Clary had told him that there were two options: you could bend or you could crack. Even the strongest tree would once crack if the wind blew too hard. But Jace didn't believe her, if you were strong enough nothing would bring you down. And that night, when he lay crying on Clary's bed, crying because his father was such an asshole and his mother was so weak, she was afraid Jace had cracked. We had been up all night, and she had been there to comfort him. But now Jace had cried again, and she hadn't been there to help him. No, she even was the reason he had cried, or at least so she thought. Clary had to ask to be completely sure.

'What did my mom mean by "when she makes you cry again"?'

'I'm sur you know what she means, you just don't want to believe it.'

'Please just tell me, I have to be sure.'

'I was crying because of you Clary, because you left me and you told me to leave while all I wanted was being with you.'

'You're not playing games with me are you?'

'Of course not, I would never do that to you. I'm madly in love with you Clary and I'm surprised you haven't noticed this before.'

'I love you too Jace.'

And then his lips were on hers again, finally they were where they belonged. Next to each other.

When they came up for air Clary realised there was something else she had to do. 'As much as I like this position, I should really apologize to my mom for yelling at her.'

'I don't think I'm willing to let you go yet. I just got you back, and I don't plan on ever letting you go again.'

'You're right, mom can probably wait a few more minutes. I'm not done with you eather.'

'Of course I'm right, I'm always right.'

'You're the most arrogant person I ever met, and I doubt I will ever meet someone that is worse than you. God help me when I do.'

'I wouldn't call it arrogant, more like sure of myself.'

'You know that's the same thing right? But you're lucky I love you for it.'

'You're right, I'm the luckiest man that has ever walked this planet for you to love me. You have no idea how long I've been in love with you Clary.' And for one time Jace didn't sound like he was joking, he sounded bloody serious. He deserved a kiss for this, didn't he?

 _ **You guys didn't actually think they wouldn't end up together, did you? I wouldn't be able to handle that myself! Anyway, I got 92 reviews on this story… OMG, that's so amazing. Buuuuutttttt, and I feel bad for asking – it makes me sound so desparate –, it would be soooooo awesome to reach 100 reviews. Pretty, pretty pleasssseeee *cutelookingface**_

 _ **Love**_


	16. AN

_**This is not another chapter… I'm sorry. But there are a few things I have to say to you.**_

 _ **First of all: OMG! I reached a hundred reviews! You guys have no idea how happy that made me. Soooo, I decided to post the first chapter of my new story "They did what?!".**_

 _ **That brings me to my second point: I started a new story (yes you can say a sarcastic, no shit Sherlock now). I hope you guys will check it out and be as supportive as you were during this one. Pretty, pretty pleasssseeee.**_

 _ **And last but not least: I have a contest for all of you… I want you to write a sequel to this (one chapter, don't worry) and send it to me. If you can, please don't do it in the reviews… But if there is no other option, just do it there. Anyway, there are a few rules.**_

 _ **It has to be a sequel, not a chapter in someone else's point of view.**_

 _ **It has to count at least 1K words, but the longer the better of course**_

 _ **Use your imagination!**_

 _ **Of course there also is a reward for the winner. The best one will be the real sequel of the story… Of course with a disclamer: I will call your name in the AN. So if you're a guest reviewer and you leave your story in the reviews, please tell me your name so I can honor you. Of course that isn't all: I will write the rest of the sequel, starting from your chapter. Aaaannnnndddd… The sequel will be written for you. I'd love to give the winner a real price, but I don't have enough money for it.**_ __ _ **Anywayyyyyyy. The contest runs untill the end of my summer vacation. (31 of august, btw… I have no idea when yours stop).**_

 _ **Good luck to all of you!**_


End file.
